


Loving Venom | Sanders Sides

by Depressed_Hero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero
Summary: Deceit is trying so hard to get the "light sides" to understand that he's just trying to help, but it's hard with Virgil constantly telling the lights how bad he is. Deceit knows it happened a while ago, soon before he chose to stay with the lights, but he can't help but feel hurt when he looks at the tattoo on his wrist and hear the rumors started by Virgil. It's then that Janus decides to slowly help things in the light mindspace. All the while a Thomas's "Dukey problem" is beginning to wreak havoc through the entire mind. Virgil and Janus are stuck in the middle of it all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Loving Venom | Sanders Sides

Chapter 1  
Janus's POV

“How dare he!” I screamed as I slammed the door to my room in the ‘dark space’. I flopped onto the striped yellow and black bed as I felt as the tears began to well up. He used to say he cared about me, it’s clear he lied to me. I looked over at the snake plushy on my bed that he gave me as a gift. The beautiful lifelike purple snake with bright yellow scales around its body below the head. It has only been a few months, but it feels like a lifetime ago. Without a second thought, I grabbed the plush and threw it across the room. I heard the light thud as the stuffed animal hit against the wall. I began to lightly cry as I relive what had just happened in the main living room of the mind space.

I’m again standing in the living room, passing through the lights’ hang out just long enough to get to the kitchen. I was so close to making it through until I passed the stairs and Virgil appeared. “Please, just leave me alone. I literally just want a snack,” I pleaded. I may be the side who is known for being “deceitful” and commonly lying about a lot of things, but this time I was telling the pure and the innocent truth.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” he said through gritted teeth, “Patton, Logan, Roman!!”. I internally groaned, not wanting my trip to grab a snack before bed to blow up into something huge. The light sides all popped up in their respective spots around the room, Logan directly right in front of me, Patton in front of the curtains, and Roman in the corner in front of the T.V. in the corner of the room. I turned around to face Patton, the side of morality, who I know is the most likely to just let me get my snack and leave them all alone. He gives me a lamentable smile and turns towards the little emo in the corner, also known as Virgil “Anxiety” Sanders.

“Virgil, why’d you summon us? Is everything okay?” Patton said sweetly like he always managed to do. Even when times were rough he managed to keep a smile and that astonished me. He had to be a better liar than even me.

“No. Everything is not okay, Patton. Deceit here is clearly up to something! I mean there’s no way he isn’t lying. It’s in his name!” He spat my “name” with such disgust, you would’ve never thought he used to say it nicely. It’s amazing what small events can do to a person.

“I just wanted to grab a snack and then go back to my room, that’s all,” I said desperately wanting to get back to my room. It was truly all I wanted.

“This doesn’t concern me so I’m just going to go back to my room,” Roman said slowly backing away and sinking back down into his room.

Logan looked up thoughtfully and nodded before he said simply, “I also will be heading back to my room now. I feel that this conversation does not need my input.”

“Virgil can we please just let this go right now. It seems like he just wants some food and to be left alone. That’s not a crime. If it was you’d be in jail for life,” Patton said, smiling at the last sentence.

“But he wants to hurt Thomas! You can’t possibly-” Virgil yelled

“No, I don’t! I’d never want to hurt him or you or any of the ‘light sides’!” I said, cutting him off while trying to hold back the hurt I was feeling inside from reaching my face. I truly couldn’t believe he would say something like that about me. 

“Please, Virgil, just let him leave.” Patton pleaded with the boy in the black and purple patchwork sweatshirt. 

“Fine,” was all he had to say before sinking back to his room. Patton gave me one last pitiful and sorry filled smile as I ran back into the dimly lit hallway and sank into the ‘dark mindscape’. 

I came back from the flashback and sat for a moment before standing up and walking to the other side of the room. I walk into my closet and change out of my normal cloaked outfit and into my plain black and yellow striped pajamas. I begin to walk back to my bed before I’m stopped as something catches my attention in the corner of my eye. I look down to find the purple and yellow snake plushie I had thrown across the room earlier. 

I had a short staring contest with the plush lying on the floor. It may not be real, but it still felt like it was reading my thoughts and staring into my soul. After a few moments of this, I sighed and scooped up the stuffie from the dark carpet. I continue crossing the large room, full of contrasting deep yellows and near blacks and sit on my bed once again. 

I look at the plushy in my hands and simply say before placing it back to it’s home on my nightstand, “Why does he do this to me?” And that’s the last thing I said before lying down in the comfy bed, wrapped up in the black and yellow striped blankets, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
